Utilisateur:AngelYuko
Bonjour, j'ai commencé la série Zelda en 2015, je peux jouer à n'importe quel jeu, mais je le fini lentement x) Présentation à propos de moi thumb|142pxAlors, moi c'est AngelYuko, alias Maxime, j'ai 18 ans et je suis en L1 d'Histoire avec mon bac ES en poche. Je compte exercer la profession de professeur des écoles (pour le moment, rien de définitif hein). Je suis plutôt du genre sympathique et je joue beaucoup sur le second degrès (aussi un peu cinglé, sinon c'est pas marrant u.u), j'aime bien m'amuser, mais si l'on me cherche les noises, on peut le regretter très rapidement. (fais gaffe je pourrais débouler chez toi et te casser la gueule ee) Sur ZeldaWiki Je suis inscrit sur ce wiki depuis avril 2015, mais je n'ai commencé à contribuer que très tard (vers octobre 2015 me semble-t-il). J'étais juste venu ici pour piquer quelques images à cause de mon délire sur une suite potentielle à HW, et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un peu, donc je suis arrivé comme cela. En janvier, on m'a proposé de devenir modérateur, et j'ai accepté. J'ai fait ça du le 26 janvier 2016 jusque mi avril 2016. Je suis passé administrateur le 24 avril 2016 durant ma semaine d'arrêt maladie, et donc j'ai été particulièrement surpris d'avoir eu cette promotion, sachant que personne ne m'avais rien dit. Depuis octobre 2016, je suis l'administrateur en charge des discussions de l'application du ZeldaWiki, et de ce fait me prenant pas mal de temps a gérer, l'application a pris le dessus sur mes modofications sur le site. Il m'arrive encore de modifier des articles mais ceci se fait de plus en plus rare. Je reste néanmoin très actif et je suis là pour répondre a vos questions. Niveau contribution, je participe plus sur HW et HWL qui sont mes occupations majeures sur le site, même si il m'arrive de contribuer ailleur, par exemple sur les jeux que je possède (TP, SS, ALBW, OoT, TWW ou MM de temps à autre) ou ceux que je n'ai presque pas touché (ST et PH) ou même ceux je je n'ai jamais touché. Je participe aussi au chantier du wiki pour BotW (dans 20 ans on aura pas fini le wiki sur ce jeu a ce rythme) Mes goûts Niveau jeu vidéos j'aime bien Zelda (wow, j'aurais pas deviné), Mario, Animal Crossing et Kid Icarus (et plus récemment coup de coeur pour Fire Emblem),en revanche j'ai horreur des jeux sur la playsation, call of duty, GTA et tout les petits trucs comme ça. Niveau musique, j'aime bien la variété française, les OST de jeux vidéo et d'anime (j'adore les animes *^*) et certaine chansons des vocaloids. J'ai une liste noire assez bien remplie, avec Justin Biber en premier lieu, les one dirrection, Kenji Girac (et Jean-Eudes-Marie de la Sainte Connerie l'a rejoint récemment ^^), Dora l'exploratrice et la chaîne de restaurant Mac Donald, et les USA en général (d'où mon horreur de la playstation) Mes images Dark pit.jpg|Dark Pit luka-megurine-luka-megurine-vocaloid-37428763-500-417.png|Luka Megurine Viridi Ds + ciel.png|Fanart de Viridi Goddess.Hylia.full.1659618.jpg|Déesse Hylia 782715_jdgm7edkjldhxyhr_by_maximumimpulse-d5t7ffu.png|Une représentation d'Hylia que j'apprécie Cya link.png|Cya dos à dos avec Link 1zelda gif.gif|Mon gif préférée Link_Zelda_aurore_bleue_dégradé_bleu_vers_rouge.png|Une image de signature vierge Skyward.Sword.full.1487924.jpg|Fanart de Zelda et Link sur le piaf rouge :') 3211344467_1_6_2NJn0V8j.jpg|Lavio donnant une fleur à Hilda Nyarlko_01_2.jpg|Mahiro Yasaka (Haiyore ! Nyaruko-san) image-02-700x393.jpg|Yandere-Chan Impa.full.1823211.jpg|Impa dead_hand_by_myotostrike-d45ind0.png.jpeg|Un fanart Zelda assez glauque lady_palutena_of_angel_land_by_chibi_pit-d7t9ht4.jpg|Palutena (Kid Icarus) four_goddess_of_hyrule_by_yamibliss-d668fpq.png.jpeg|Les 4 déesses d'Hyrule : Farore (en vert), Din (en rouge), Nayru (en bleu) et Hylia (en blanc) eeb47abd5439eb0154b451e932b97339.jpg|Midona si elle apparaîssait dans un Zelda en cartoon 001f692bfbc56cdf82e27ad26d8d3bf1.jpg|Midona cartoon f8064166fea25961ff79360ac7d42992.jpg|Machaon cartoon loz___goddesses_by_theyaoistpope-d4mikf5.png|LinkZelda et les trois déesses SIMON BG.png|Aniki RY KAMINA.png|:DDD Rin-Kagamine-Vocaloid-Wallpaper-vocaloids-8316875-1024-768.jpg|Rin Kagamine tumblr_mhrp0xvR7O1rpf30bo1_1280.jpg|ui ui Beniouioui .jpeg|Woaou rowrowfightthepower.jpg|row row fight the power _thumb_a2c0bf0b-bc59-4e26-a977-12892834889d|Teto Kasane 14317514_724168124396821_2956625846314584158_n.jpg|(: Sky.Zelda.full.987352.jpg|Zelda au temple de la Terre Rival Chan.png|Rival Chan (Yandere Simulator) Wind Gurren.png|TEAM ANIKI GO (non serieux elle est bien chui fier XD) Team bg.png|plein d'aminou après nous vite ! x04+clinging+to+Mahiro.jpg|Ch'ui trop populaire avec les filles u.u Pankake.png|Petite pause pancake avec Fire :3 folle_aux_chats-21333.jpg|Reviens ici mon mignon !! 4722023-death-note-l-death-note-24603715-465-296.png|Ne pas déranger : je mange un gâteau (L) Gasai.Yuno.full.991002.jpg|Gasai Yuno bQAJIw7E56LqsrMys5_b5sZYZlw.jpg|Mirai Nikki Minene_Uryuu.jpg|Minene Uryuu (Ninth) 560px-Misamisa.jpg|Misa Misa yuno_gasai__true_self_by_dragoonbb-d59fy4x2.png|Gasai Yuno (Mirai Nikki) yuno_gasai__true_self_by_dragoonbb-d59fy4x2nowel.jpg|Avatar Noël 1 Lamacactus.png|Lamacactus raté x) _yukiteru_amano_x_reader__fate_by_casey10rok-d8fp26b.jpg|Amano Yukiteru (Mirai Nikki) chèvre manga.png|Je suis une chèvre unijambiste et skyso *^* 342787AmeOokamiKodomo6001515654.jpg|Les enfants loups Lavio.jpg|Lavio Rr9WamQ.jpg|Len Kagamine 641c1696f0b2301fbc943895985b3a91.jpg|Kaito images_7.jpg 10db41b0f83b5226e04bc1906f8ce75a.jpg|Kirito (SAO) zeito_con_mascara_by_jenyotaky-d30kx8f.png|Zeito d52722b7d0ae236e10581fdcb8e1781d.jpg|Kirito (SAO) e1f0c0af86949d403d06d7accf214bfb.png|KAWAIIII DESU NE *O* 4f3856297ad069415010bf506be9e446.jpg|Celica (Fire Emblem) da23f0e8fc65dbbb3c779023b0d904e3--opinion-aqua.jpg|Azura (Fire Emblem) dandinou x chèvre.png|Dandinou et la chèvre (Gravity Falls) nagisa.png|Nagisa Shiota (Assasinassion Classroom) mabel.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Mabel_Pines.png|(Encore) Mabel Pines et son super pull image2juju.png|Hum.... j'ai vraiment besoin de mettre un commentaire ? c3076958653fe7dd76474ca13e8223f8--fire-emblem-fates-geek-stuff.jpg|(Encore) Azura (Fire Emblem Fates) elise fe.jpg|Elise (Fire Emblem Fates) 526f29b20bc3cb5d2a96147428fdc1e6--felicia-spicy.jpg|Felicia (Fire Emblem Fates) ccd074cc140c8a9482cd2ceabd57fc65--n-pokemon-fanart-pokemon.jpg|N (pokémon B/W) yato juju.jpg|Yato (noragami) Yato.jpg|Yato (noragami) dessin yukine liline.jpg|Neko-Yukine par ma pote <3 pas le droit de voler avatar mimi.jpg|Je sais pas qui c'est mais c'est stylé ! avatar classe.jpg|Image google image encore tête epique yunike.jpg|La tronche épique de Yukine yukine2.jpg|Yukine (noragami) Je met ici diverses images que j'utilise pour divers endroits où je suis inscrit, je risque d'en rajouter puisque j'adore changer d'avatar régulièrement *Mon bac à sable Mes vidéos Voir Utilisateur:AngelYuko/Vidéo Mes Mangas/Anime/Cartoon *thumb|300pxK-ON + OAV (saison 1) saison 2 en cours *Mirai Nikki + OAV *Sword Art Online saisons 1 et 2 + Ordinal Scale *Death Note (anime + manga) + Relight 1 & 2 *Tokyo Ghoul 1 & 2 *Black Rock Shooter + OAV1 *Assassination Classroom saisons 1 et 2 *Haiyore Nyaruko-San (saison 1) *WataMote + OAV *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid *Gravity Falls saisons 1 & 2 *Re Zero *Konosuba 1 & 2 *Noragami 1 & 2 + les 4 OAV *Blood Lad *Miraculous Saison 1 + Saison 2 (en cours de diffusion) + Origines *L'attaque des Titans saisons 1 & 2 *Boku wa Tomodachi ga sukunai 1 et 2 + OAV *Blend S *Card captor Sakura (en cours) Films d'animation : ' *Le vent se lève *Patema et le monde inversé *Yuki et Ame les enfants loups *Le château Ambulant *Le voyage de Chiiro *Your Name *Souvenirs de Marnie *Koe no Katachi *Le conte de la princesse Kaguya *Le château dans le ciel *La tour au delà des nuages (en cours) Mes musiques préférées de Zelda *thumb|300pxFull Steam Ahead'' - Spirit Tracks *''Tower of Spirits'' - Spirit Tracks *''Main Theme'' - Twilight Princess *''Midna's Theme'' - Twilight Princess *''The Hidden Village'' - Twilight Princess *''Ordon Village'' - Twilight Princess *''Midna's Laments'' - Twilight Princess *''Kakorico Village'' - A Link between World *''Yuga Battle (Hyrule Castel)'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Hilda's Theme'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Hyrule Castel -'' A Link Between Worlds *''Lorule Catsel ''- A Link Batween Worlds *''Dark World ''- A Link to the Past *''Lorule Main Theme'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Death Mountain'' - A Link Between Worlds *''Song of Storms'' - Ocarina of Time *''Song of Saria'' - Ocarina of Time *''Gerudo Valley ''- Ocarina of Time *''Eclipse of the Sun ''- Hyrule Warriors *''Eclipse of the Moon'' - Hyrule Warriors *''Remmant of Twilight'' - Hyrule Warriors *''Heart of the End'' - Hyrule Warriors *''Title and Dragon WW'' - Hyrule Warriors Legends *''Ballad of the Goddess'' - Skyward Sword *''Fi's Theme'' - Skyward Sword *''Faron Woods'' - Skyward Sword *''Dragon Roost Island ''- The Wind Waker *''Molgera Battle'' - The Wind Waker *Combats contre les ombres de Ganon dans Breath of the Wild Mes consoles *thumb|300pxNintendo DS lite (décédée aujourd'hui) *Nintendo Wii horizontale blanche rétrocompatible *Nintendo DSi XL bordeaux *Nintendo 3DS XL édition limitée pokémon X/Y rouge (morte) *Nintendo Wii U blanche *Xbox One blanche *Nintendo Switch (noel normalement) *Nintendo 3DS XL édition limitée pokémon X/Y bleue Zelda Jeux officiels Jeux dérivés *''Hyrule Warriors'' & Legends '': mode légende terminé dans les deux jeux (juste les scénarios), 1 illustration dans Legends, contre 2 illustrations dans HW *Brawl : mode aventure terminé en difficile, tout les personnages, beaucoup de trophée et d'achievements terminés *Smash 4 : tout les personnages, tout les stages, beaucoup de trophées, peu d'achievmenent Produits dérivés *Amiibo Zelda *T-shirt "May the Triforce being you" acheté a la Japan Expo 2015 *Manga ''Ocarina of Time perfect edition *Ocarina du Temps *Lampe Triforce *Lampe vitrail Wind Waker *Verre vitrail Wind Waker *2 t-shirts Link (un japan expo 2017 ey un commandé sur 1geek1shirt) *1 thermos zelda Autres jeux *thumbSérie Mario&Luigi depuis Partners in Time '' *Super ''Paper Mario sur Wii *''Kid Icarus Uprising'', juste génial *''Splatoon'' *Série Animal Crossing depuis Wild World SAUF amiibo festival *''Mario party DS, 9, 10 et Island Tour'' *Série Inazuma Eleven SAUF Inazuma Eleven Go *''Kirby's Adventure Wii'' *''Mario Kart Wii, DS et 7'' *''Pokémon Perle, Platine, SoulSilver, Noir, Blanc 2, X, Saphir Alpha et Lune'' *''Bayonetta'' *''Final Fantasy Type:0'' *''Fire Emblem Fate (Héritage, Conquête et Révélation) & Echoes '' *''Metroid Prime 3 et Other M'' *''Naruto Ninja Storm 4'' Anecdotes sur moi *Mon pseudo provient d'un personnage de dessin animé, mixé à "Angel" qui montre mon affection pour Kid Icarus, sur beaucoup de forum, je ne suis que "Yuko" *J'ai tellement de dessin, que tous les accrocher au mur masquerais la couleur du mur *Je me fout royalement de ce que l'on pense de moi (négatif seulement), puisque je ne changerais pas *Je suis très ouvert d'esprit et très tolérant *Comme j'ai du déjà le dire, je ne me gêne pas pour dire quelque chose, vous pouvez me condidérer comme l'admin "cash" *Je ne me renseigne jamais sur l'actualité des jeux Zelda, sauf les Spin-Off *Je travaille sur un projet de Poké-Mario que j'ai présenté sur un forum, comme il y a eu ennomémant de critiques négatives et blessante à mon encontre, je ne présente plus aucune trace de développement sur ce projet *J'écrit également une suite possible d'Hyrule Warriors, faisant intervenir des personnages de Kid Icarus, étant persuadé que cette série se déroule dans le passé de Zelda. *Même si je ne suis pas littéraire, j'adore écrire, c'est du coup pour cela que je me suis inscrit sur wikia *J'ai fait beaucoup de parodies de cinématiques de Zelda *Le rôle de staff a beaucoup changer mes habitudes : lorsque je suis sur un site, je ne peux m'empêcher de vérifierr ce que les autres postent, ainsi que de les prévenir lorsqu'ils sont en faute, choses que je ne faisait pas avant x) *Je déteste beaucoup de chanteurs, qu'ils soient français, américains ou autres, mon genre préféré étant les OST de jeux vidéo (regardaient juste mon téléphone pour comprendre xD) *J'ai un énorme faible pour Ballad of the Goddess que je trouve juste sublime, quelque soit la version et l'instrumentation, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je chante quand je suis stressé, triste et embarrassé *Je tappe très lentement sur un clavier, comme je me tappe un peu la honte auprès des autres, je m'exerce à tapper plus vite dessus, ce qui peut expliquer mes nombreuses fautes de frappes sur le wiki :3 (faut franchement que j'apprenne à écrire en vrai xD) *Je ne comprend pas les gens qui utilisent Internet Exploreur, puisque ce logiciel est du pur caca (il merde toutes les dix secondes), j'utilise mozilla personellement *Je tombe pas souvent malade, mais quand je le suis c'est que c'est grave. *Je suis limite h24 sur le discord du wiki x) *On me confond très souvent avec une fille sur internet (de part mon pseudo a consonnance féminine, ma manière d'écrire et les avatars que j'utilise. J'irai pas jusqu'aux gens qui arrievent a me confondre avec une fille en appel par ma voix anormalement aigue). Donc si en ayant lu cette page de profil tu penses encore que j'en suis une, va tout de suite consulter un ophtalmologue. *J'adore utiliser des avatars féminins même si je ne suis pas une fille. Le premier qui juge ira ira immédiatemment au goulag. *Je suis Secrétaire Aux Commissions Actives du Parti de l'Union Travailliste *Selon plusieurs tests, j'ai une personalité entre Tsundere, Kuudere, Dandere et Deredere. Ca me qualifie assez bien je trouve *Je comprend vite mais il faut m'expliquer longtemps *Je maîtrise bien le seconde degrès et je le comprend très bien. En revanche dès qu'il s'agit de méchancetés ou d'insultes j'ai du mal a cerner le second degrès. *J'adore les chèvres *Je suis une bite en anglais Me contacter thumb|left|125pxC'est très simple vous pouvez me contacter en laissant un message sur mon mûr de discution, m'envoyer un mail sur cette adresse : amelilyshawn.son@outlook.fr. Je possède également une chaîne youtube que vous trouverez très facilement x) et je suis un membre actif sur le forum Animal Crossing 3DS (très charment communauté au passage). Sinon, j'ai aussi un skype, mais je ne le donne qu'en privé :) Je suis également assez actif sur le serveur discord du Wiki Bonus Galerie de Fails Petite galerie de fail quand à mon identité x) 1.PNG 2.PNG 3.PNG 4.PNG|Double victimisation wsh xDD Capture.PNG 7.PNG|Moi dans la liste d'un contact sur skype. Où est le respect xDD 11.PNG Jake fail2.PNG fail sovietdom.PNG fail bomb party.PNG 8.PNG fail franco.PNG fail kikoo1.PNG fail kikoo2.PNG fail kikoo3.PNG fail chèvre1.PNG fail pokemon1.PNG unknown.png fail lutopi1.PNG lutopi s'enffonce.PNG fail zeldawiki1.PNG fail zeldawiki2.PNG fail zeldawiki3.PNG Jean-Thierry Mais qui est Jean-Thierry ? Et bien c'est un personnage qui est né d'une private joke entre Fire-Luigi et moi même. Fire a décidé d'en faire une icone. J'ai donc décidé de montrer l'évolution du personnage sur ma page Scan0001.jpg|Concept Art de Jean-Thierry par Fire-Luigi DSC_0031.JPG|Proposition pour la version 2.0 de Jean-Thierry DSC_0037.JPG|Concept Art de Jean-Thierry par AngelYuko jean thierry 2.jpg|Concept art de la série 2 de Jean Thierry par AngelYuko '''Apparitions : *Vidéos de la chaîne : **les anneaux magiques dans Zelda oracles *Billets de blog : **Breath of the Wild : un nouveau souffle ou l'aboutissement d'un virage ? *Autres : **lefil de forum pour le thème Tingle **La page aléatruc de Fire Luigi Memes et photomontages alakon 1q1qgh.png|Le célèbre meme death note adapté à Kagari de BRS index.jpeg|Le célèbre meme de death note adaptée à l'affiche de Le Pen meme macron.jpeg|La mythique phrase à la mode de Macron lors du débat 1pda98.jpg|Spéciale dédicasse à un pote, il se reconnaîtra x) 1kncsj.jpg|Violence gratuite envers Xanto index2.jpeg|Le pétage de plomb de Le Pen lors du débat xDD meme yomi.png|Un meme sur Yomi de BRS scène darkfuck.jpg|Meme faisant intervenir un petit photomontage de dark pit la la tête épique de la maratre xDD asuna michel.png|Asuna et Michel de WTC asuna pub aiselle.jpg|Pub Sanex reproduite avec Asuna asuna yomi.jpg|Montage de Asuna avec Yomi (oui, j'adore fouttre Asuna partout, OK ?) montage WTF1.png|Petit montage assez WTF photomontage marine.jpg|Marine le Pen expulsant Link le migrant de Cocolint chevranard.jpg Statistiques